


The Teddy Bear Pact

by XxTheSnakesMinxxX30



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Character of Faith, Christian Character, Christian Holidays, Christianity, Crisis of Faith, Developing Friendships, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Having Faith, Romantic Friendship, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30
Summary: *Clean fic* *Faith centered Fic* *Slow build Friends to Love Fic*(Takes place somewhere in season 1 and 2)Stiles can remember the moment well. It was his first day in the local church's youth group and that was where he not only found his faith but his best friends in the entire world, Scott and Genesis McCall.  Years later, the three are still the best of friends, still attending their fav youth group night and are about to begin sophomore year of high school. As things start happening, can they keep their friendship and their faith as well as maybe a little romance, in a happy balance?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Isaac Lahey/Erica Reyes, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Sheriff Stilinski/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Teddy Bear Pact Prologue and Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Freak here and lover of Teen Wolf. Especially Stiles Stilinski. Decided to put my love into a fanfiction. Clean romance. Faith centered. I think I'm really gonna enjoy writing this. Focus's on friendship alot. There's definitely going to be a romance that blossoms between Stiles and Genesis but it'll be a slow build and much later. Right now, they're friends. they have faith. and hopefully it'll help them get through all the events that take place.

The Teddy Bear Pact Prologue and Chapter 1

-Prologue-

The rain pounded against the sidewalks outside the church as Stiles stood outside the massive doors. His father turned to him and gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, Stiles. These are good people. They’ll teach you cool stuff and you’ll make a lot of great new friends.” He said as Stiles huffed out a slightly annoyed breath. He was all of the age of 10 and the thought of spending time at a new destination other than spending time with his mom who was newly diagnosed with cancer, well that just didn’t sit well with him. 

He knew his dad meant well. But he just couldn’t see for the life of him what these people would be able to do for him that his own family wasn’t already. It was true. He didn’t have many friends. As in, none at all and he spent way too much time by himself but that wasn’t a bad thing, was it? It was then that his dad crouched down in front of him and took his hands in his own tightly. 

“You know, Stiles this is the place where I met and married your mom. Maybe one day you’ll be able to find the same kind of love as we did here.” Stiles’ face scrunched up in confusion but as he looked up at the stained-glass windows of the church, he couldn’t help but wonder. 

What if one day he found someone more than a friend? And would it be because of these people, in this place that somehow had started creating a warm, fuzzy feeling in his heart? 

Letting out a heavy sigh for a 10 year old, he nodded and gave his dad a small smile. “Fine. I’ll try it. But if I don’t like it, I’m not staying.” He said as he fixed his dad with a look that the man knew all too well. Nodding, his dad took his hand and led him inside the massive building. 

Stiles eyes widened as he was immediately bombarded with hugs from the other kids. It was like an all out hugfest as he squirmed for a moment but then relaxed into their embrace. Two kids stood out in particular. They looked exactly the same except one was a boy and the other was clearly a girl. “Welcome to Beacon Hills Christ Redeemer Worship Center!” The young girl cried brightly as who he figured was her brother nodded in his own excitement. “Thanks. My name is Stiles.” He managed to get out as the brother of the girl was now trying to pry his sister off of the poor boy. 

“Sorry about my sister. I’m Scott. Scott McCall and this is my sister Genesis. Our mom helps run the youth program here. We just kinda noticed you were new. Wanna come sit with us when we go to youth group?” The boy said as he eagerly looked to Stiles who noticed that his sister was still staring at him with big brown doe like eyes. Giving a small shrug he figured why not. “Sure. Lead the way.” And it was then that they took him by the hand and led him to the beginning of the rest of his life. 

-End of Prologue-

Years later…

Chapter 1

Stiles let out a tired groan and opened his eyes slowly to look over at the clock on his bed side table. It was a little after eight at night on the last night of summer and tomorrow he would be starting his sophomore year. His eyes then turned towards the photo that sat in a frame next to his clock and he picked it up, examining it’s contents with a nostalgic look. It was a picture that Melissa McCall had taken on the first day of youth group of him, Scott and Genesis all holding hands and smiling super cheesy at the camera. 

It had been years since he joined the churches youth group, but he was still an avid member and attended youth study on Wednesdays and Sunday service every weekend. Both Scott and Genesis were still his best friends in the entire world, and he couldn’t help but place his fingers around the cross that dangled from a simple chain around his neck. He kept it out of view of most people, having it lay against his heart instead. But sometimes, in quiet moments he took it out and held it between his hands as if savoring the moment of peace. His mom had given him the cross when she found out that he had joined the youth group and it was his most prized possession.

When she died, she gave his father her bible so that one day, he would be able to receive it on the day of his wedding. Whenever that would be. Stiles wasn’t focused on finding a girlfriend and was quite satisfied with how he was in the here and now, but sometimes he couldn’t help but think of the first words his dad had told him when he first went to youth group.

About one day, hopefully finding his soul mate and life partner there somewhere within the group. As his fingers gently held the cross, he sent up a small prayer of thanks for all he had in this moment. The framed picture was still in his lap, as he took it gently in his hands and ran a finger over their smiling faces. He was more than lucky. He was blessed. And exactly where he needed to be.


	2. The Teddy Bear Pact Chapter 2

The Teddy Bear Pact Chapter 2

A/N: So yeah. This is a fairly new thing I’m doing. The whole Christian centered fanfic writing. But I figured, why not? What have I got to lose? So, I deleted my old account and decided to start new. My main point thing with the whole faith centered writing is clean romance. More focus on friendship instead of like heavy, intense stuff. So yeah. And the plot line to this story is happening in seasons 1 and 2 and probably beyond that but it’s almost completely A.U. because I’m trying to tailor it to my more…less intense way of writing. So, this is what you get. Lol Theme song for this chapter is Supernatural by DC Talk. 

Stiles showered and threw on a clean set of clothes before grabbing his keys and heading out to his beloved blue jeep. Since it was the very last night of summer, he had decided to pick both Scott and Genesis up and take them all to a movie in town to celebrate their last night of freedom. Whistling to himself as started his jeep and backed out of the driveway, he couldn’t help but feel even more nostalgic at the thought that tomorrow they would all be sophomores in high school.

It wasn’t that big of a jump from what they were before, but he had noticed that they definitely all were changing with the times. A faint blush spread over his cheeks when he thought of Genesis who seemed to have the biggest change of all. She had gone from the little girl who had always been by his side to a beautiful, young woman who was one of the most caring, intelligent people he could’ve ever been lucky enough to know. 

Shaking his head, he centered his thoughts back to the fun they were going to have tonight. There would be plenty of time to think about his future love life but now was definitely not the time. Pulling up into the McCall’s driveway, he honked the horn several times before grinning widely at the two figures who ran outside to meet him. 

Genesis threw open his door and threw her arms around his neck with a loud squeal making him blush even harder than he did before he got there. “Stiles! You’re here! It feels like forever since we’ve seen you.” She murmured against his shoulder making him hold her just a bit tighter.

Scott’s voice sounded from behind them as gave Stiles shoulder a small pat. “It’s only been like a day, sis. Let the man breathe, yeah?” It was then that Stiles caught a faint blush on Genesis’s own cheeks and as she made her way to the backseat where her brother already sat, he couldn’t help but think things he had never thought before about the younger McCall twin. What if? No. Shaking his head again, he reminded himself that now wasn’t the time. “It’s great to see you guys too. You guys ready for an awesome movie night?” He said as he fixed a grin firmly planted on his thin lips.

Genesis and Scott exchanged a look and practically bounced together in their excitement making Stiles smile wider. “Of course! That new zombie movie is out, and I can’t wait for us to all see it together.” Genesis said as she pulled out a stick of gum and popped it between her pink lips. Stiles felt his knee start to bounce up and down and he could feel the excitement course through his body as they made their way down the darkened tree lined streets. Nothing was better than spending time with his best friends. They were everything to him. And the fact that he was everything to them, meant the absolute world. 

Turning down the darkened country road that led towards town, Stiles squinted as he made his headlights brighter. The road was pitch black and he could barely see anything in front of him as he tried to drive carefully. Suddenly a black mass darted in front of them and stopped in the middle of the road making him let out a yelp of surprise. It was then that it happened all so fast. Too quick for any of them to react. Glass shattered around them as the car hit whatever was in the road head on and then somehow flipped over several times before landing a few feet away in a ditch. The last thing Stiles heard was Genesis and Scott’s screams before darkness overtook them all.


	3. The Teddy Bear Pact Chapter 3

The Teddy Bear Pact chapter 3

A/N: Yup. So, diverting from the original plot line a bit. Still sticking with the main theme though. We’re going a bit off the beaten path with this one so be prepared. I don’t like my stories being a carbon copy of the show’s plot line, so this is what we’re gonna stick with for now. Theme song for this chapter is Our Time is Now by Colton Dixon. 

Stiles groaned and opened his eyes, squinting in the bright light that shone above him. “What the-?” He rasped as pain radiated throughout his body. “Easy there, son. You’ve had a hell of a night.” He heard his dad say, looking over and sure enough he was right next to him. Stiles looked around the room and saw that he was in the hospital and wondered how he got there. And it was then that he remembered. “We crashed! I’m so sorry, dad! I can’t believe that thing came out of nowhere.” His dad looked at him with a concerned expression before nodding over to the door that connected Stiles’ room with another. “And whatever it was took a chunk out both Scott and Genesis.” He said as Stiles’ eyes widened in shock before he tried and failed to sit up and move from his spot. “What do you mean it bit them?! Where are they? Are they okay? What happened?” He asked frantically working himself into a panic attack. His dad held out his hands and tried to not scare him further. 

“They’re alive. They were very lucky. They had to get a ton of shots and stitches but they’re both in the next room recovering. Melissa says they should be released sometime tomorrow. You all were…extremely lucky. You only had a concussion and some scrapes here and there. I don’t know what I would’ve done if it had turned out any differently…” The Sheriff choked out making Stiles’ eyes tear up at his dad’s words. 

Reaching an arm out, he hugged the Sheriff to him tightly before a knock sounded on the door, and Melissa, Scott and Genesis’ mom came walking in. “Hey kid. You’re finally awake. How are you feeling? You all gave us quite the scare there.” She said as she looked over his charts with a small, reassuring smile. Stiles winced as she adjusted his I.V. line before meeting her eyes. “Are they okay? Really and truly? They’re really gonna be released tomorrow?” 

Melissa nodded and gave Stiles a pat on the shoulder before doing the same to the Sheriff. “Yes, Stiles. They’ll both be fine. But your dad’s right. You guys were extremely lucky. Better say some thanks in your prayers tonight when you go home.” She said as she gave him a meaningful look to which he nodded in agreement. “Agreed. Lots more prayers. Got it.” Then his eyes widened at them both comically. “Wait. What do you mean go home tonight? What about Scott and Genesis? Why can’t I stay with them?” Melissa shook her head and exchanged a look with the Sheriff. “No, Stiles. You’re going home tonight with your dad. We need to run more tests on the bites that Scott and Genesis have so we can figure out exactly what type of wild animal we’re looking for that caused all this.” 

Stiles’ shoulder’s slumped at her words and he knew better than to try and argue. “Can I at least see them before I go?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Giving him a sad smile, Melissa shook her head. “No, I’m sorry. We have them both knocked out due to the pain they were in. But as soon as you get done with school tomorrow, you can come back and pick them up to take them home.” Stiles perked up at that and nodded finally in acceptance. Melissa picked up his chart and began signing off on things as another nurse came in the room and let him free of his I.V. line. 

As Stiles made his way out of the hospital with his dad following quickly behind him, he couldn’t help but wonder. What type of animal had bit his best friends and why was it lurking near the roads of Beacon Hills? Shaking the thoughts from his head, he took one last look at the hospital and followed his dad home for the night leaving the mysteries of the animal attack alone for now.


	4. The Teddy Bear Pact Chapter 4

The Teddy Bear Pact chapter 4  
A/N: So, I know this story isn’t that popular. Probably because I blatantly said it’s inspired by my Christian state of mind. But you know what, then I’ll write it for me. Lol Theme song for this chapter is Little Ol’ Me by Jamie Grace. 

The next morning, Stiles banged on his alarm clock seriously considering throwing it across the room as he woke up slowly for the first day of school. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and said his morning prayers and then headed for the shower to get ready for school. As soon as he was ready, he grabbed his backpack and headed out the door to his jeep. His thoughts instantly went to Scott and Genesis as he said a quick prayer and pulled out of the driveway. It only took ten minutes for him to get to school and when he did, he saw he was already late. “Great. First day and I’m already late.” He groaned as he rushed to his home room. 

His eyes lit up when he saw that Lydia Martin was in his home room and he knew that today might just be a good day after all. He had been crushing on Lydia since they were kids and he couldn’t help but feel his face redden when she looked over in his direction and then immediately looked away to talk to one of her friends. As he was pondering whether or not to say hi to Lydia, he heard the door the classroom open and he looked up seeing that a girl he didn’t recognize was standing in the middle of the room looking nervous as heck. 

Mr. Harris roughly took the note that she was holding out of her hand and gestured towards the class. Stiles assumed that he had told her to find a seat. It wasn’t a secret that Mr. Harris hated everyone and anyone. The new girl he found out was named Allison, and she was nice enough. Not enough that he was interested. But still nice. He figured that Scott would enjoy her company more. He smiled to himself thinking of Scott and Genesis. Then his smile faltered, and his heart dropped into his throat when he remembered they weren’t there next to him. They were in the hospital getting treated for an accident that he couldn’t help but feel like was his fault. 

For the rest of the day, he walked around with a large amount of guilt sitting on his shoulders knowing that he was the one driving when they crashed. It had to be his fault. Shaking his head, he tried to rid himself of the negative thoughts that kept seeping into his mind. Biting his lip in frustration, he made his way out to his jeep knowing that only seeing Scott and Genesis would make him feel better again. 

He quickly made his way to the hospital where he wasn’t surprised to see that Melissa McCall was waiting in the lobby for him. Giving her a quick hug, he asked what he knew was on all their minds. “So, how are they? Are they awake?” Melissa nodded and he let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t think he could be kept away from his best friends any longer. “Yeah, they were awake the whole day, actually. They’ve been asking for you. I told them they’d have to wait until after school to see you. But they’ll be happier now that you’re here.” He nodded in understanding. It was rare for the three of them to be apart at all much less for almost an entire 24 hours. 

An idea popped into his head, as he turned to Melissa with a thoughtful expression. “I’m gonna stop in the gift shop real quick. I bet I can find something that will make Gen smile.” He said as Melissa gave him a heartwarming smile of her own. “That’s sweet of you, Stiles. I’m sure she’ll love whatever you bring her. But if you really want my opinion, I think she just will want to spend time with you.” She said giving him a knowing look. Stiles blushed and sent a wave in her direction before walking off to the hospital’s gift shop. Looking through all the merchandise, he grinned when he suddenly spotted a large teddy bear sitting on a shelf in the back. It was bright pink and had a giant sparkly bow wrapped around it’s neck. He knew as soon as he saw it that it would be perfect. As he had the cashier ring him up, he opted for a gift bag to keep it a surprise. 

As he left the store with Gen’s new treasure in his hands, he smiled to himself. Perhaps it was time to tell the girl of his dreams really what she meant to him. With the help of a little fuzzy friend. Sending up a quick prayer, he hoped that everything would go smoothly as he took the elevator up to the floor that the twins were staying on. 

-Genesis’ P.O.V.- 

I looked over at my brother and let out another annoyed huff. He had been watching TV all day and it was the same show each and every time. Blowing a piece of hair out of my face, I knew that I looked like a hot mess after not being able to shower for almost a day. Stiles would be here any minute and I looked like I just crawled out of a fudging trashcan. I caught my brother’s eye and he nodded with a knowing look. “You’re really looking forward to Stiles coming to pick us up, huh?” He asked casually as I noticed a protective lilt in his tone. Shrugging, I knew it was better that I didn’t hide anything from him. He would always find out in the end. It was a twin thing. 

“Yeah, I am actually. I missed the goofball.” I said as a dreamy expression crossed my features. Scott turned off the TV and batted his eyes at me making me laugh out loud. “You know you are gonna have to tell him how you feel at some point. He can’t stay clueless forever. I know you’re my best friends and sister, but Lord help me if I have to sit through another bible study with you two making googly eyes at each other.” My face I was sure had just turned several shades of scarlet just as we heard a knock at the door. Frantically wiping at my face, like I could make the color go away I watched as my best friend and crush since the age of 10 stepped into the room with a hug grin. 

“Stiles!” I yelled as I immediately went into his waiting arms. Swinging me around gently, he finally put me back on my feet and sent a nod over to Scott who nodded back with a tired smile. “It’s good to see you guys.” He murmured as he reached up and brushed another stray piece of hair out of my face. I gave him the biggest smile I could muster before spying the colorful bag in his hand. “What’s that?” Stiles blushed and put the bag in my hands. “It’s a get-well gift. And an I’m sorry I wrecked my car and you almost died while in it, gift.” My face scrunched up in confusion as I sat down on my hospital bed and dug through the contents of the bag while my brother watched with a curious expression. I could feel Stiles eyes on me as I pulled out a pink, glittery bear. 

“Oh my gosh, Stilinski I love it!” I murmured as I held it against my chest lovingly. Stiles turned to Scott suddenly surprising us both. “May I borrow your sister for a moment? I promise I won’t be long. I just…have something I want to say.” He said as Scott cocked his head to the side slightly looking like a confused puppy. But a look of understanding finally crossed his features as he nodded and made to get out of room. 

As soon as my brother left and close the door behind him, Stiles approached me with what looked like caution. “What is it, Stiles?” I asked keeping my voice low hoping that my brother wouldn’t hear us. Stiles licked his lips before sitting beside me and taking my hands in his own, careful not to disturb the long bite that was on my arm. His hand stilled near the bite for a moment as he looked it over with a look of concern. But decided against saying anything about it and met my curious eyes. “Gen. We’ve known each other for years. You’ve been my best friend since…I can’t even remember how long. A long, long time. And I can’t imagine my life without you. Now, last night I messed up. I got you and Scott hurt and that was never my intention, but I take full responsibility for that.” I started to speak but he held up a hand silencing me. “Just let me finish. Like I was saying, I take responsibility for what happened to you. I was driving. It was my job to keep you safe. So, fast forward to now. I want to make a pact with you. A pact I fully intend to keep for years to come. I promise you that I’ll always be there to make sure you’re safe. No matter what. Nothing will hurt you again.” My mouth fell open at his words and I gaped at him like a fish out of water. 

“Stiles, none of this is your fault and you’ve always taken good care of me. Both you and Scott.” But, I watched as he shook his head and gave me the most sincere look I’ve seen in a long time. “Genesis….Ever since we were little you meant something to me. And you still do to this day. I feel called to be by your side. And until you don’t need me anymore, that’s where I’ll be.” He said as I felt myself getting choked up. A lump formed in my throat as his voice cracked and I knew in that moment that this was where I was always meant to be. Right here next to Stiles. My best friend. And perhaps…Well it was too soon for that. But, good things were to come I knew that for sure. Gently taking my hand in his, he raised the back of it to his lips and gently placed a soft kiss on the sensitive skin. I felt my heart flutter and my breath quicken at his touch, and it was a few moments of silence before a knock sounded on the door and Stiles gently laid my hand back into my lap just as my brother, mom and Stiles dad came into the room. 

“Genesis. Good to see you’re feeling better. Hope Stiles isn’t giving you too much trouble.” The sheriff said as he exchanged a knowing look with Melissa. I shook my head and gave them all a grin wider than the moon. “He’s definitely not giving me any trouble. None at all.” I felt Stiles move a fraction of an inch closer to me, and the movement wasn’t lost on my brother who caught my eye knowing that we’d talk about this later. Giving him a quick nod, I acknowledged that we indeed, would talk about it later. I almost forgot that we three weren’t the only ones in the room when I tuned back into what the sheriff was saying. 

“I’m glad that my son’s not giving you trouble, but now we have another rather…mysterious problem. It seems that the tests came back on the animal hair that they found in both your bites.” He paused before continuing, clearly uncomfortable with what he was about to say. “It was a wolf.” He said simply making Stiles’ eyes widen in shock. Shaking his head, he turned to his dad with an incredulous look. “Wolves haven’t been seen in California in like sixty years, dad. It couldn’t have been a wolf.” The sheriff’s face morphed into one of sadness as he looked between all three of us. “It’s not just that it was a wolf, guys. It was that you guys weren’t the only victims that were attacked. There was another. And she didn’t survive.” He said as the breath left my lungs with a whoosh. Things had just gotten way more complicated around here. And I was glad that Scott and Stiles were going to be along with me for the ride because I had a feeling it was going to get much, much worse.


End file.
